


Хранитель

by nnartful



Series: Ангелы [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Contracts, Demons, Drawing, Fantasy, Guardian Angels, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnartful/pseuds/nnartful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Итак, я – ангел-хранитель по профессии, но не по призванию. А вот этот тип у барной стойки – мой подопечный. Он неважно выглядит, согласен. Всё потому, что его снова бросили. Сегодня он, как всегда в таких случаях, напьётся в дым, а мне придётся следить, чтобы по дороге домой его не треснули по башке, не ограбили или не изнасиловали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Если вам скажут, что не бывает ангелов с чёрными перепончатыми крыльями, можете смело плюнуть говорящему в лицо. Ещё как бывает! Я, например. Что? Не верите, что я ангел?.. Ну да, я бы и сам не поверил. Но, как бы то ни было, я самый настоящий ангел-хранитель. Строго говоря, изначально у меня была другая специализация. Я должен был стать демоном-искусителем. Но в канцелярии сказали, что это не моё. Загибали что-то про профпригодность, профессиональные качества и т. д. и т. п... В итоге какому-то умнику пришла в голову мысль переквалифицировать меня в ангелы. Бредовая идея, но пришлось согласиться, чтобы не загреметь навечно в Геенну на должность кочегара.

Итак, я – ангел-хранитель по профессии, но не по призванию. А вот этот тип у барной стойки – мой подопечный. Он неважно выглядит, согласен. Всё потому, что его снова бросили. Сегодня он, как всегда в таких случаях, напьётся в дым, а мне придётся следить, чтобы по дороге домой его не треснули по башке, не ограбили или не изнасиловали. Наверное, кто-то из ангельской канцелярии имеет на меня зуб, раз мне достался этот олух. Или этот парень априори был признан настолько безнадёжным, что к нему решили приставить меня. И тот, и другой вариант не внушает энтузиазма.

Мой подопечный… Что о нём сказать? Симпатичный парень. По человеческим меркам его, пожалуй, даже можно назвать красавцем. Светлые волосы, находящиеся в вечном «художественном беспорядке» (как он сам любит говорить), печальные серые глаза. Знаю, хранителю не положено обращать внимание на такие вещи, но в этих глазах я часто замечаю сожаление о чём-то, что он как будто пытается увидеть, но никак не может уловить. Тонкие выразительные губы, редко складывающиеся в улыбку. Волевой подбородок, мало соответствующий его характеру. Мой подопечный высок и широкоплеч. Только не подумайте, что он громила какой-нибудь. У него очень тонкие кости и белая фарфоровая кожа, что, как мне кажется, является следствием аристократического происхождения. Я говорю, что мне так кажется, потому что в архивах канцелярии не сохранилось данных о его предках дальше бабушек с дедушками. Канцелярия хоть и ангельская, но бардак там такой же, как и в земных конторах, а то и похлеще. Я присматриваю за этим парнем уже двадцать три земных года. За это время он пять раз менял цвет волос, еле-еле закончил общеобразовательную школу, пробовал встречаться с девушками, разругался с родителями, блестяще закончил художественное училище, пробовал встречаться с парнями, четырежды пытался совершить самоубийство (как будто у меня и так работы мало!), трижды был ограблен, дважды сбит машиной, несчётное количество раз бит гопниками, сменил одиннадцать временных работ…

Сегодня мы торчим в этом баре из-за его седьмого расставания с парнем. Точнее, из-за того, что его в седьмой раз бросил парень. Не скажу, что я этим огорчён. Тот тип мне не нравился – слишком наглый и совершенно не интересуется искусством. Но мой подопечный очень расстроен. Он всегда всё принимает слишком близко к сердцу. Люди – они такие, любят себя помучить. А творческие люди – особенно. Как, я не сказал? Мой подопечный – художник. На мой взгляд, он весьма талантлив, но мало кто признаёт его талант. Живопись в жанре фэнтези нынче не слишком популярна, к сожалению.

Да, кстати, имя моего подопечного – Михаэль. Считается, что так его назвал отец, но на самом деле имя выбрал я. Когда парень появился в этом мире, я сразу решил, что его будут звать Михаэлем. Ну и внушил эту идею его папаше. Не очень честно, я знаю. Но мне было необходимо внести в свою работу хоть какой-то элемент разнообразия. К тому же, это имя ему идеально подходит.

Как вы уже, должно быть, поняли, Михаэль – редкостный неудачник. Я мог бы сказать, что несчастья будто сами его находят, но это не совсем точно. Вернее будет выразиться так: он обладает удивительной способностью находить неприятности на свою… На свою голову. Обычно работа ангела-хранителя – это вялотекущая рутина. Большинству хранителей за всю жизнь подопечного и пары раз не приходится вмешиваться в события, происходящие с человеком. Как правило, люди сами со всем справляются. Поэтому в хранители идут те, кому нужна стабильная работа, не сопряжённая с какой-либо опасностью, не требующая практически никаких усилий. Сиди себе да фиксируй рождения, свадьбы, похороны. В моём же случае эта бюрократия приправлена изрядной долей нервотрёпки. Напрямую вмешиваться в жизнь подопечного я права не имею, а защитить такого, как Михаэль, косвенным вмешательством практически невозможно. Казалось бы, вот он, простор для творческой мысли… Но нет. На деле всё та же рутина, только сил отнимает больше.

– Миха, давай это будет последний стакан, ок?

Это Рэй, бармен. По совместительству друг Михаэля. Правильно, пора отправлять моего подопечного домой.

– Пр… Предпоследний.

Да у него уже язык заплетается. Всё, встаём, прощаемся и уходим… Уходим, я сказал! Так, осторожно, не спешим, а то голова закружится. Автобусы уже не ходят, на такси денег нет, так что придётся топать пешком. Не торопись, Михаэль, старайся идти ровно. Я сегодня не в настроении наблюдать, как ты снова получишь по морде от каких-нибудь оборзевших подростков.

Благополучно пройдя квартал, Михаэль останавливается в переулке, упирается лбом в стену и стоит так с минуту. Наверное, ему плохо. Глупый. Он не очень хорошо переносит алкоголь, но всё равно периодически напивается.

Что-то бормочет.

– …как же мне хреново…

Ещё бы.

– Ну сколько можно? Когда уже мне повезёт-то?

Началось. Да, любит он пожаловаться на судьбу, рассказать, как всё плохо… Действительно, в его жизни не так много хорошего, но это нытьё раздражает.

– Если у меня есть ангел-хранитель, он, наверное, та ещё скотина, раз допускает, чтобы я так страдал.

Что?! Слушай, парень, ты бы не зарывался! Я ведь и обидеться могу... Что это? Слёзы?.. Не надо. Пожалуйста. Хоть я и ангел, но я же не каменный. Кода ты плачешь, мне хочется тебя утешить, но я ничем не могу помочь. Ни обнять, ни по плечу похлопать… Да, да, ангелу-хранителю и не положено делать ничего подобного, знаю. Пожалуй, я слишком чувствительный. Ты же меня даже не видишь. Пожалуйста, не плачь. От этого и тебе не легче, и мне паршиво. Вот, молодец. Идём дальше, дом уже близко. Эй, Михаэль, ты куда? Тебе в другую сторону!

– Достало.

Мост? Ты что задумал, придурок?! Миша, ты пьян, давай ты лучше подумаешь об этом завтра, на трезвую голову? Парень, пятая попытка суицида может оказаться успешной, это я тебе как ангел-хранитель говорю… А ну слезай с перил! Миша, не дури! Тебе ещё рано! Если ты сейчас умрёшь (а ты наверняка умрёшь, здесь высоко, река глубокая, вода холодная), с меня в канцелярии семь шкур снимут… Если тебе на себя плевать, меня пожалей, идиот!

Словно время остановилось. Нет, не совсем остановилось. Я вижу, как медленно-медленно ползёт по асфальту газетный лист, гонимый ветром. Как плавно, словно двигаясь в прозрачной патоке, тело Михаэля наклоняется вперёд, как он разводит руки в стороны. Вижу, как практически неуловимо для глаза движется свинцового цвета вода внизу. Ноги Михаэля отрываются от перил… И всё начинает двигаться, как в ускоренной перемотке. Мой подопечный летит вниз с такой скоростью, как будто внезапно возросло земное притяжение.

Мне требуется некоторое время, чтобы сообразить, откуда это хлопанье крыльев за спиной и почему Михаэль, падавший вниз, вдруг начинает приближаться ко мне. А когда ужас от понимания произошедшего наконец охватывает меня, я ощущаю сильный рывок и мне приходится сделать несколько взмахов крыльями, чтобы выровнять траекторию полёта. Я парю над водой, прижимая к себе Михаэля. Его бледное лицо так близко, что я практически касаюсь носом его щеки, обычно печальные серые глаза сейчас широко распахнуты от недоумения и начинающего зарождаться ужаса.

– Ты кто?

Голос Михаэля дрожит.

– Я твой ангел-хранитель.

Мой голос звучит не лучше.

– Да ладно, – криво усмехается Миша и отключается.

Мне приходится перехватить его поудобнее, чтобы не выронить. Ну я и влип. Ангелам запрещено вступать в непосредственный контакт с подопечными. О чём я только думал?

***

Голова гудит... Точно, я долго сидел в баре. Потом оказалось, что транспорт уже не ходит, я отправился домой пешком, потом… А, чёрт, не стоило открывать глаза. Лампочка без абажура прямо над кроватью, постоянно забываю о ней. Лампочка. Значит, я дома. Но… Что-то не так. Я шёл домой, думал о всяком, вспоминал… Ещё подумал, что я, наверное, самый грандиозный неудачник за всю историю человечества, что мне уже никогда не повезёт и… Уф-ф-ф! Должно быть, я вырубился прямо на улице и мне приснилось, как я прыгаю с моста. И этот парень с крыльями. Ангел-хранитель. Ангел… Восхитительное лицо, идеальные пропорции, глаза сапфирового цвета… Почему именно сапфирового? Да, точно, они были не просто синими, они сияли, как синие бриллианты причудливой огранки. Так. Немедленно подняться и зарисовать, пока не забыл.

– Напишу этого ангела, обязательно, – собственный голос кажется таким противным спросонья.

– Думаешь, это хорошая идея?

Кто здесь? Резко сел, голова закружилась. На миг показалось, что передо мной парень из сна. Зажмуриться, встряхнуть головой… О, нет. Я всё-таки свихнулся.

– Не тряси так головой, а то отвалится. Я настоящий.

Однако, какой недовольный голос. Но если это галлюцинация, то очень красивая. Парнишке лет восемнадцать, не больше. Причём это не обычный прыщавый угловатый подросток. Его тело хорошо сложено и развито именно на столько, чтобы уже не казаться детским, но при этом выглядеть достаточно нежно. Мышечный рельеф наводит на мысли о занятиях спортом, но выражен не на столько сильно, чтобы бросаться в глаза. Смешно, я сначала заметил, как он красив, и только потом понял, что парень совершенно голый. Сидит на спинке кресла скрестив руки на груди и закинув ногу на ногу. И смотрит на меня своими огромными сапфировыми глазами из-под нахмуренных тонких бровей. Тёмные волосы, переливающиеся в свете лампы, неровными прядями обрамляют мягкий овал лица и рассыпаются по плечам. Чёрт, я должен познакомиться с его парикмахером!.. Что за идиотская мысль?

– Парень, ты кто?

Я не помню, как попал домой. Может, мы пришли вместе?

– Повторяю. Я – твой ангел-хранитель.

– Очень мило, но…

Я наконец окончательно продираю глаза и вижу это. Крылья. Огромные перепончатые крылья, сложенные за спиной у парня. Как у летучей мыши, чёрные. Верхушки крыльев возвышаются над его головой, а концы почти касаются пола. Парень пошевелился и меня снова бросило в дрожь. Вся его белоснежная кожа, волосы, крылья – всё будто покрыто мелкими бриллиантами, отбрасывающими мириады солнечных зайчиков при каждом движении.

Соберись, чувак. Варианта всего три: либо это маскарад, либо у тебя белая горячка, либо он правда ангел. Что тебе больше нравится?

– Слушай, ангел, – я сползаю с кровати, путаясь в покрывале и собственных ногах. Я одет, значит, не спал с ним. Скорее всего. – Потрогать можно?

Я о крыльях, не надо на меня так уничтожающе смотреть.

– Ну, потрогай, – хмыкает он.

Кожистые, точно как у летучей мыши. Слегка подрагивают. После секундного колебания я решаюсь прикоснуться к его крыльям. Шершавые и тёплые на ощупь. Немного теплее человеческого тела. Стоп. Тёплые? Но если они искусственные, как это объяснить? И как они крепятся? Провожу рукой по крылу к спине. Удивительно приятные ощущения. А «ангел» сидит неподвижно, как будто ни при чём.

– Эй, не увлекайся, – голос уже не сердитый, скорее усталый.

– Ой, извини.

Сам не заметил, как рука с крыла сползла на его спину. Следи за собой, Миха. Его кожа, издали казавшаяся покрытой бриллиантами, вблизи оказалась совершенно ровной. Просто она такого цвета, что кажется сияющей.

– Я слишком много думаю о драгоценных камнях сегодня. С чего бы?

«Ангел» снова хмыкает. Я что, сказал это вслух? Странно, что я так спокоен. Вот смотрю на то место, где чёрная кожа крыльев перетекает в сияющую кожу на его спине, и понимаю, что версия с маскарадом отпадает. Крылья определённо растут из спины.

– Ангел, ущипни меня, пожалуйста.

– Зачем? – удивляется он.

– Если ты галлюцинация, мне не будет больно.

Он как-то недобро улыбается и щиплет меня за плечо. С вывертом. Подонок.

– Ну как?

– Больно, – отвечаю я, потирая ущипленное место. – Значит, ты настоящий?

– Я тебе сразу сказал.

– Получается, это был не сон? Я на самом деле прыгнул с моста, а ты меня спас?

В голове снова начинает гудеть, картинка плывёт. Сажусь на кровать. Ангел легко спрыгивает на пол, чуть шевельнув крыльями, и идёт ко мне. Какая грация! Я точно его напишу. Вот только разберусь во всём этом…

– Мой вид тебя смущает?

– А? – я не сразу понял, о чём он. – Есть немного.

Очертания ангела задрожали, как воздух на горизонте в жаркий день. Крылья осыпались вниз мелкими осколками, а с кожи и волос слетела какая-то пыль. И вот, передо мной стоит обыкновенный человек. Нет, вру. Необыкновенно красивый человек. Но всё же человек. Мне действительно полегчало.

Он сел рядом и снова заговорил:

– Как я уже сказал, я твой ангел-хранитель. Присматриваю за тобой с самого твоего рождения. Вообще-то, нам нельзя показываться людям, но сегодня я совершил большую глупость. Мне пришлось материализоваться в этом мире, чтобы спасти твою тощую задницу.

Я слегка опешил:

– Э-э-э… Разве ангелы так выражаются?

– Ангелы и не так выражаются, – он снова начинает сердиться.

– То есть, ты должен был позволить мне погибнуть?

– Теоретически, да.

– Что ж, возможно, так было бы правильнее, – мне внезапно стало холодно.

Тут ангел взбесился:

– Да ничего подобного! Придурок, твоё время ещё не пришло, ты не должен был умереть сегодня! Если бы я позволил тебе погибнуть, меня бы сняли с работы за профнепригодность, – он неожиданно успокоился и тяжело вздохнул. – А теперь меня уволят за нарушение закона о невмешательстве.

– То есть, тебя уволили бы в любом случае?

– Получается, что да.

– Тогда я ничего не понимаю.

– Видишь ли, – ангел поднимает глаза к потолку, пытаясь понятнее сформулировать мысль. – Я вообще не должен был допустить, чтобы ты решил сигануть с моста.

– Интересно, каким образом, – скептически замечаю я.

– Если бы я знал, мы бы сейчас не разговаривали.

Он замолчал, как будто не собираясь больше ничего говорить.

– И что теперь?

– Теперь, помимо проблем с ангельской канцелярией, у меня есть ещё одна проблема. Я не могу вернуться.

Интуиция начала мне нашёптывать, что эта его проблема может обернуться неприятностями и для меня.

– Вернуться?

– Свободно перемещаться между мирами могут только ангелы и демоны высших категорий. Материализация в вашем мире требует серьёзных затрат энергии. Теперь, чтобы выбраться отсюда, мне сначала нужно восстановить силы.

– И сколько времени это займёт? – осторожно спросил я.

– Понятия не имею. Может, пару месяцев. Может, пару лет…

– Лет?!

– …может, пару десятков лет…

– Постой, постой! Ты же не хочешь сказать, что…

– Ты всё правильно понял, Михаэль, – ангел обнял меня за плечи и сладко улыбнулся. – Я пока поживу у тебя.


	2. Chapter 2

Ангел живёт у меня уже неделю. Всё это время я хожу, как по голове ударенный. А как бы вы себя чувствовали, если бы у вас в квартире вдруг поселился ангел? Кстати, если кто-то думает, что ангелы милые и кроткие создания, спешу разочаровать. Сказки всё это. В первую же ночь он заявил, что будет спать в моей кровати, поэтому мне пришлось перебраться на диван в мастерскую. Он целыми днями дрыхнет и ужасно раздражается, если его будят. А разбудить его можно даже чихнув этажом ниже. Когда он бодрствует, то постоянно зудит о том, что ради меня угробил свою карьеру. Ха! Как будто я просил меня спасать! Одно хорошо – ему не нужна еда, так что мне не приходится тратиться больше, чем обычно.

Как-то я спросил, как его зовут.

– Это неважно, – ответил он. – Не думаю, что у тебя много знакомых ангелов, так что зови меня просто Ангел.

Просто Ангел, представляете?

– Эй, Михаэль, о чём задумался? – коллега по работе. Любопытен, как всегда.

Правда, что-то я задумался. Стою тут посреди раздевалки в полурасстёгнутой форме… Слово «форма» звучит интригующе, но в моей работе нет никакой романтики. Сейчас я подрабатываю официантом в ночном клубе.

– Мы тут после работы планировали пивка выпить, – не отстаёт коллега. – Пойдёшь с нами?

– Спасибо, но нет. Мне нужно домой.

– Тебя кто-то ждёт?

– Угу.

– Ну ты быстр! Вы же с этим… как его? Совсем недавно расстались.

– Не напоминай.

Беру свою сумку и выхожу из раздевалки.

Это, конечно, глупо, но с тех пор, как Ангел стал жить у меня, я стараюсь лишний раз не выходить на улицу. Всё-таки раньше, пусть я этого и не знал, он постоянно охранял меня. А теперь он спит в моей комнате. Если при нём я так часто влипал в истории, страшно даже представить, что со мной может случиться без него.

Стараясь не шуметь, разуваюсь в прихожей и прохожу на кухню. Чёрт, в своём доме чувствую себя, как чужой.  
Нажимаю на кнопку микроволновки и, услышав пронзительный писк, вжимаю голову в плечи. Но, к моему великому удивлению, всё тихо. Ни ворчания, ни топота в коридоре. Облегчёно вздыхаю, оборачиваюсь и…

– Привет. Как прошёл день?

Ангел стоит в дверях кухни, опершись о косяк, смотрит на меня и улыбается.

– Ты меня напугал.

Первый раз вижу его улыбку. Ох, лучше бы не видел… Улыбающийся, он ещё красивее, и мне от этого очень не по себе.

– Ну, так как? Всё нормально?

– У тебя, как я вижу, сегодня хорошее настроение?

Микроволновка снова пищит, достаю свою тарелку и сажусь за стол. Он садится напротив и смотрит на меня. И продолжает улыбаться.

– Да, я наконец выспался, мне намного лучше. Но ты так и не ответил на вопрос.

– Да всё как обычно. Тебе-то зачем?

– Как зачем? – удивляется он. – Я же твой ангел-хранитель, я должен знать, что с тобой происходит.

Ем, не чувствуя вкуса. Полуфабрикаты так надоели, что я их уже не различаю, но сейчас дело не в этом.

– Ангел, у меня к тебе просьба.

– Да?

– Оденься, пожалуйста.

В его сапфировых глазах читается недоумение.

– Зачем?

– Как бы тебе объяснить… Ты меня смущаешь.

– Хорошо, – он хитро прищуривает один глаз и уходит в комнату.

Интересно, он правда такой наивный или издевается?

***

Кажется, демоническая составляющая моей натуры снова начинает себя проявлять. Надо следить за этим, а то Михаэль слишком разволновался.

Иду в его комнату, открываю шкаф. Бардак, как обычно. Проблема в том, что в человеческом облике я ниже своего подопечного почти на голову и уже в плечах, так что можно даже не пытаться пристойно выглядеть в его одежде. О, вот это подойдёт. Выуживаю из вороха вещей махровый халат, заворачиваюсь в него и возвращаюсь на кухню.

– Так лучше?

Михаэль утвердительно кивает, не отрываясь от еды, а я снова сажусь напротив и продолжаю за ним наблюдать.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я подавился? – ворчит Миха.

– Почему?

– Не надо на меня так пристально смотреть.

– Извини, – да, я как-то об этом не подумал. – Просто за двадцать три года я привык постоянно смотреть на тебя. Это моя работа.

Пальцы Михаэля сжимают край стола, а устремлённый на меня взгляд исподлобья насторожен.

– Ты… Ты что, действительно постоянно был рядом со мной? Видел всё, что со мной происходило?

Бедный парень.

– Нет-нет. Ангел-хранитель должен присматривать за человеком, но это не значит, что мы следуем за своими подопечными, как приклеенные. Скажем так, обычно мы рядом только тогда, когда наше присутствие может быть потенциально необходимо.

Взгляд Михаэля по-прежнему угрюм и подозрителен.

– Послушай, Миша. Честное слово, я не видел практически ничего такого, что могло бы тебя смутить.

– Ну, ладно, убедил.

Он перестал хмуриться и даже улыбнулся. Я только сейчас заметил, что он очень мило улыбается. Ради этого стоило соврать. Да, я соврал. Ну и что, что «честное слово»? Я ведь изначально должен был стать демоном, так что всё в порядке. Если бы Михаэль узнал, что на самом деле мне известно о нём всё, вплоть до родинки на внутренней стороне бедра и того, во сколько слоёв он складывает туалетную бумагу… Этот чудик снова попытался бы себя убить.

– Так что? – Михаэль повеселел настолько, что его речь приобрела шутливый тон. Но напряжение всё равно чувствуется. – Мне теперь стоит готовиться к визиту твоего начальства? Сошествие на Землю сонма архангелов с ангельским воинством в придачу и всё такое?

– Нет, что ты. Никто не станет поднимать столько шума из-за одного начинающего хранителя. Не думаю, что меня вообще в скором времени хватятся, у небесных бюрократов слишком много других забот. Надеюсь, к тому времени, когда про меня вспомнят, я восстановлю достаточно энергии, чтобы вернуться самому.

– И что с тобой будет?

– Скорее всего, меня переведут в другую структуру. Может, оно и к лучшему, эта работа с самого начала не слишком мне нравилась.

Это, конечно, станет поводом для насмешек со стороны всяких мажористых потомственных хранителей. Но ангел, переквалифицировавшийся из демона, по определению является объектом для упражнений в остроумии, так что я уже привык. Ещё, скорее всего, запретят в течение пары сотен лет спускаться на Землю. Обидно, но тоже несмертельно. На самом деле всё не так страшно, как показалось сначала.

– Хлеб забыл, – Михаэль встал из-за стола. – Ты сказал, начинающий хранитель?

– Да. Ты мой первый подопечный. На самом деле я даже никогда не думал о том, чтобы стать ангелом.

– Так ангелами становятся по собственному желанию? – Миха удивлённо оглянулся на меня и тут же зашипел от боли. Нож, которым он резал хлеб, впился в палец.

Миша стоит и смотрит на свой указательный палец с таким видом, будто собирается грохнуться в обморок. Подхожу и беру его за руку.

– Дай посмотрю.

Порез достаточно глубокий и болезненный. Надо остановить кровь.

– Аптечка в ванной… – начинает Михаэль.

– Я знаю.

– Ну да, точно.

Но тут и без аптечки обойтись можно. Провожу языком по его пальцу, и ранка начинает затягиваться.

– Вот и всё… Ты чего, Мих?

Такое лицо, как будто он змею увидел.

– Н-ничего.

Миха смотрит на меня, на палец, снова на меня и вылетает из кухни.

– Спасибо, – возникает он в дверях через пару секунд и снова исчезает.

Шум в прихожей. Миха вбегает на кухню в куртке и кедах, подходит ко мне и хватает за плечи.

– Стой прямо.

Проводит ладонью от моей макушки к своему подбородку (рост замеряет, что ли?), потом ставит свою ступню рядом с моей (ну и лапищи у него, скажу я вам), сравнивает и снова несётся в прихожую.

– Скоро вернусь! – выкрикивает Михаэль прежде, чем захлопнуть входную дверь.

Вернулся он через пару часов, держа в руках объёмистый пакет.

– Я подумал, что стоит купить тебе одежду. Не будешь же ты всё время в квартире сидеть, правильно? – Миха вывалил содержимое пакета на кровать. – Извини, у меня с финансами не очень, поэтому шмотки из секонда.

– Это ничего, – я знаю, что с тех пор, как в девятнадцать лет ушёл из дома, Миха испытывает постоянную нехватку денег и вся его стильная на вид одежда куплена в секонд хэнде. – Наверное, всё-таки тебе не стоило тратиться.

– Не-не-не! – машет он руками. – Не желаю, чтобы по моей квартире разгуливал голый парень. Примерь. Надеюсь, я угадал с размером.

***

За эту неделю я успел сделать несколько набросков, но так и не добился того, что нужно. Хуже того, я очень слабо представляю, как должна будет выглядеть эта работа. Чёртов ангел (прошу прощения за каламбур) не выходит у меня из головы, но я не могу его нарисовать. Сижу вот сейчас на диванчике в мастерской с альбомом на коленях, грызу карандаш и пялюсь на чистый лист.

– Ну, как?

Оборачиваюсь. В комнату входит Ангел. Ух ты, как чётко я угадал – джинсы и рубашка сидят на нём как влитые.

– Тебе идёт, – перевожу взгляд на его босые ноги. – Кеды подошли?

– Да, у тебя отличный глазомер. Но ходить в обуви по квартире…

Он садится рядом и заглядывает в альбом.

– Что рисуешь?

– Да так… – так, Ангел, только сиди здесь и не уходи никуда. Я не большой любитель портретов, но если не нарисую тебя, у меня голова лопнет. – Расскажи мне об ангелах.

Сажусь поудобнее, чтобы видеть его.

– Об ангелах? Боюсь, ты и так уже слишком много знаешь, – смеётся он.

Отлично. Не люблю, когда мне специально позируют, а вот так, когда выражение его лица постоянно меняется… Кажется, меня наконец посетило вдохновение.

– Хорошо, тогда расскажи о себе. А то я чувствую себя обманутым. Ты знаешь обо мне всё, а я о тебе практически ничего.

– Что именно тебя интересует?

– Твои крылья. Я думал, они должны быть белыми, похожими на лебединые.

– Миша, ты же художник, ты должен быть выше этих стереотипов!

Опять этот лукавый взгляд. Если ангел так смотрит, мне страшно даже представить, как смотрел бы вознамерившийся совратить меня демон. Хм, а это было бы занятно, наверное… Эй, эй, что за мысли?! Не отвлекаться!

– Что касается меня, – продолжает Ангел, – я должен был стать демоном, но не прошёл квалификационный отбор, и меня по-быстрому переквалифицировали в ангелы. У них тогда недобор был, так что никто особо не вникал, насколько эта идея абсурдна.

Я выронил карандаш.

– Постой, Энджи, то есть ты на самом деле… Демон?!

Он изящно изогнул бровь и внимательно посмотрел на меня:

– Энджи?

Я смутился:

– Само вырвалось. Не так пафосно, как Ангел… Извини, больше не буду.

– Почему? Мне нравится. Можешь звать меня так.

Поднимаю карандаш. Демон… Наверное, логично было бы сейчас подумать что-то вроде: «Ну я попал».

– Сейчас я не демон, – продолжает разговор Энджи. – От демона только крылья и остались. Ну, и некоторые свойства характера.

– А разве ангелы и демоны не враждуют?

– Враждуют? Конечно, есть определённая профессиональная конкуренция, но враждой я бы это не назвал. Скорее, дух соперничества.

Вот оно как. Что он там говорил о стереотипах? Такое ощущение, что у меня сейчас все жизненные установки рушатся.

– Энджи…

– Да?

Прежде чем задать следующий вопрос, я делаю глубокий вдох. Не то чтобы я был религиозным человеком, вовсе нет. Но мало ли…

– Бог есть?

– Не знаю.

Такого ответа я не ожидал.

– Как не знаешь? Ты же ангел… То есть де… Ай, я запутался!

– Тихо, тихо, – он подаётся вперёд и поглаживает меня по коленке, умиротворяюще улыбаясь. – Принято считать, что Бог есть, но я его не видел. И никто из моих знакомых тоже.

Внезапно в наш околотеологический разговор врывается резкий звук дверного звонка.

– Кого это принесло…

Почему, интересно, я разозлился так, словно меня из постели выдернули в самый ответственный момент? Открываю дверь. И тут же оказываюсь в вихре красок, фенечек и зычного голоса Кристины:

– Пр-р-ривет, Миха! Рад меня видеть? Конечно рад, я знаю!

– Привет, Крис.

Кристина – моя хорошая подруга. Искусствовед по образованию, работник художественной галереи, она добровольно взяла на себя обязанности моего менеджера. Кстати, квартиру эту (спальня, гостиная, переоборудованная в мастерскую, крошечная кухня и ванная, видавшая, пожалуй, времена изобретения водопровода и канализации) тоже она для меня нашла. Помещение принадлежит знакомым Кристины, а дом, в котором оно находится, ужасно стар, поэтому за аренду я плачу сущие копейки, если сравнивать с обычными ценами на жильё.

– Сначала хотела тебе позвонить, – продолжает грохотать Крис, вешая в прихожей своё ярко-оранжевое пальто и двухметровый шарф всех цветов радуги, – но у меня были дела в этом районе, так что решила зайти.

Не церемонясь, она протопала на кухню. Маленький рост, плотное телосложение, мешковатая одежда – всё это создаёт иллюзию неуклюжести. Но только иллюзию. Если у Кристины есть цель, она в бутылку пролезет, чтобы её достичь. Сейчас, судя по звукам, доносящимся с кухни, целью было содержимое моего холодильника.

– Что-то случилось? – спрашиваю я.

Кристина тем временем, убедившись, что в холодильнике нет ничего, кроме замороженных полуфабрикатов, стремительно перемещается в мастерскую.

– У меня для тебя новости, талантливый ты наш!

– Крис, постой…

В дверях мастерской натыкаюсь на замершую подругу. Её короткие красные волосы, кажется, чуть ли не шевелятся, а очки в тяжёлой оправе сползли на кончик носа.

– Здравствуйте, – произносит Ангел, приветливо улыбаясь.

– Привет, – необычно тихо отзывается Кристина.

Спешу вмешаться, чтобы вывести её из шока:

– Крис, это…

– Энджи, – подсказывает Ангел.

– Да, Энджи. Мой давний знакомый. Он поживёт здесь какое-то время. Энджи, это Кристина, мой менеджер.

Энджи улыбается ещё шире и протягивает Кристине руку:

– Приятно познакомиться.

– Взаимно, взаимно, – Крис стряхивает оцепенение. – Эй, Миш, может, хоть кофе предложишь гостье?

– Я сварю, – неожиданно вызывается похозяйничать Энджи.

Пытаюсь возразить. Ангел, варящий кофе, как-то не укладывается в моей голове. Стереотипы, да? Но Энджи, беззаботно воскликнув: «Всё в порядке, развлекай гостью пока!», скрывается на кухне.

И тут Кристина окончательно приходит в себя и, вцепившись в меня обеими руками, громко шепчет в ухо:

– Ну ты даёшь, Михаэль! Я-то думала, ты от тоски и одиночества загибаешься, а у тебя тут… Кто этот красавчик? У него, случайно, сестрёнки нет?

– Понятия не имею. И, как я уже сказал, он просто знакомый.

– Просто знакомый? – мне не нравится пошлое выражение её лица. – Ну-ну. Просто знакомый, который живёт в твоей квартире и знает, где ты прячешь кофе.

– Крис, отстань.

Растягиваюсь на диване, стараясь всем своим видом показать, что не желаю продолжать разговор в этом ключе. Крис бесцеремонно сбрасывает мои ноги на пол и плюхается на диван.

– Сколько он уже здесь?

– Неделю.

Кристина присвистнула.

– Ты неделю живёшь под одной крышей с такой красотой и даже не попытался его трахнуть?! Ты не заболел, брат?

– Тише ты, извращенка! – надеюсь, Энджи её не слышал. – И вообще. Меня бросили меньше двух недель назад. Может, у меня депрессия.

– А лучшее средство от депрессии у нас что? Правильно, секс.

Я решаю не поддаваться на провокацию и молчу. Кристина тоже молчит, изучая моё лицо. На самом деле она права. Будь Энджи человеком, я бы не устоял перед искушением попробовать его соблазнить. Я художник, воспринимаю мир главным образом глазами. И красивые люди… Точнее, красивые мужчины – одна из моих основных слабостей. Но Энджи не человек. Кстати, интересно, ангелы вообще сексом занимаются?

– Кофе готов.

По-прежнему улыбающийся Энджи входит в комнату, держа в руках поднос с двумя маленькими кофейными (у меня и такие есть?!) чашками. Рядом с диваном стоит табуретка, и Энджи ставит поднос на неё, а сам размещается на ковре.

– Только две чашки? – удивляется Кристина.

– Я не люблю кофе, – пожимает плечами Ангел.

Пробую кофе. Крепкий, ароматный. Несладкий, как я люблю. Ну да, конечно, он же знает. Но если в кофе Кристины тоже нет сахара…

– М-м-м! Откуда ты знаешь, сколько сахара класть в мой кофе? – удивляется Крис, отпив из своей чашки. Она обожает сладкое.

– Михаэль рассказывал, – отвечает Энджи, незаметно подмигивая мне.

– Энджи, ты чудо, – всё, мой менеджер очарован. – Значит, кофе ты не любишь? А что любишь?

– Шоколад. Ох, простите, – Энджи внезапно встаёт, виновато улыбаясь. – Вам, наверное, нужно о делах поговорить.

– Стой, стой, – Кристина машет рукой, призывая его вернуться на место. – В этом нет ничего секретного. Просто я показала хозяйке галереи пару работ Михаэля. Она заинтересовалась.

Моё сердце пропускает удар. Крис работает в галерее современной живописи, достаточно крупной, чтобы парень вроде меня мог только мечтать увидеть там свои работы.

– И? – не выдерживаю я затянувшейся паузы.

– Через месяц у нас открывается выставка работ молодых художников. В основном, как обычно, мажоры и «потомственные живописцы», но для тебя это хорошая возможность. Хозяйке понравились «Гидра» и «Летучий Голландец», но она хочет увидеть ещё что-нибудь. В общем, у нас есть возможность выставить четыре твоих работы.

– Четыре?! – я бросаюсь обнимать Кристину.

– Тише ты, кофе разольёшь, – смеётся она.

А Энджи сидит на полу в позе лотоса и улыбается с таким видом, словно ожидал чего-то подобного.

***

 

Когда Кристина ушла, было уже за полдень. Закрыв за ней дверь, Михаэль неожиданно бросился ко мне, стиснул в объятиях и закружился на месте.

– Представляешь, как здорово? Значит, я не полный неудачник!

– Прекращай уже думать о себе, как о неудачнике.

Мои ноги наконец коснулись пола, я всмотрелся в Мишино лицо – бледное, уставшее, с тёмными кругами под глазами. Конечно, он же после ночной смены. И вчера днём не спал, я слышал, как он ворочался на диване.

– Ложись-ка ты спать.

– Хорошая мысль, – ответил он и побрёл в мастерскую.

– Ты куда?

– Спать. На диван.

Да, точно. Ну я и скотина на самом деле.

Разворачиваю Михаэля, который двигается уже больше по инерции, нежели сознательно, и толкаю его в сторону спальни.

– А ты где будешь спать? – зевает мой подопечный.

– Я уже выспался.

Доковыляв до кровати, Миха рухнул на неё и попытался сразу вырубиться.

– Э, нет, – мне пришлось его растормошить. – Раздевать тебя кто будет?

– Точно не я, – буркнул он. – Если хочешь, можешь сам попробовать.

Нет, ну что это такое?

– Ты ангел-хранитель или кто… – после этих слов Михаэль, кажется, засыпает окончательно.

Начинаю стягивать с него кофту и тут вспоминаю, что вообще-то не обязан этого делать. Но Миша сейчас такой трогательный, так хочется позаботиться о нём…

– Ну вот, так-то лучше, – складываю одежду на полу у кровати, как он сам обычно это делает, поправляю одеяло и собираюсь уйти, но Михаэль вытягивает руку и обнимает меня за талию. – Ты же спишь.

– Сплю, – отвечает он сквозь сон, но продолжает меня обнимать. – Побудь со мной, пожалуйста.

Почему нет? Ложусь рядом поверх одеяла, лицом к Мише, снова заснувшему и тихо посапывающему во сне.

– Ты как маленький, – говорю шёпотом, а он ещё крепче обнимает меня.

Я слышал, о чём они с Кристиной разговаривали, пока я варил кофе. Я знаю Михаэля лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. И, будь на моём месте кто-то другой, принадлежащий к роду человеческому, ему было бы не отвертеться от повышенного Мишиного внимания. А меня он побаивается. Даже обидно. Немного. Самую малость…

Я видел сон. Ангелам крайне редко снятся сны, хотя бы потому, что ангелы практически не спят (разве что для восстановления сил, как это было со мной). Мне снился Михаэль. Его горячие губы на моей шее, сильные руки, обхватившие моё тело. Казалось, моя кожа плавится от его прикосновений, от обжигающего дыхания. Никогда прежде я не чувствовал себя таким слабым и уязвимым, но и наслаждения такого не испытывал никогда. Я чувствовал, как внутри меня разгорается, нарастает, поднимается всё выше огонь, по сравнению с которым померкло бы даже Адское пламя. И когда моё хриплое дыхание превратилось в протяжный стон, Михаэль прильнул к моим губам, заглушая его, и новые волны жара накатывали на меня, как потоки раскалённой лавы…

Я открыл глаза. В комнате полумрак, Михаэль по-прежнему обнимает меня за талию, но не спит. Видимо, он уже некоторое время смотрит на меня.

– А говорил, что выспался, – лёгкая укоризненная улыбка на его губах.

– Ты давно проснулся? – мой голос звучит хрипло, будто говорю не я. Не могу избавиться от наваждения сна, с трудом подавляю желание прикоснуться к этому человеку. Потому что не знаю, к чему это может привести.

– Только что. Мне на работу пора.

Сквозь одежду я чувствую движение его пальцев. Стараюсь не думать об этом, но убрать его руку не могу.

– У тебя жар? – В сумерках различаю тревогу в его глазах. – Ты такой горячий.

– Это нормально, – стараюсь говорить ровно. – Температура моего тела выше, чем у человека.

– Надо вставать.

Он выбирается из кровати и идёт в ванную. А я, подтянув колени к груди, обхватываю их руками и пытаюсь восстановить дыхание, ставшее вдруг частым и прерывистым. Не думал, что в человеческом облике мне будет так трудно совладать со своими желаниями.

Михаэль возвращается и садится на край кровати. Сидит так некоторое время, ничего не говоря и не двигаясь. Я чувствую спиной его присутствие, но не поворачиваюсь и тоже молчу.

Михаэль заговаривает первым:

– Энджи… Ангелам снятся сны?

Кажется, я вздрогнул.

– Редко.

– Мне приснился сон. Совершенно фантастический, но в то же время такой реалистичный… Там был ты.

– Мне тоже снился сон. И ты тоже там был.

– Забавно, если мы видели один и тот же сон, – я слышу усмешку в его голосе.

Чувствую, как его пальцы неуверенно касаются моего затылка. Прикосновение лёгкое и недолгое, но всё моё тело будто пронзает током.

В голове возникают мысли: а что, если... может ли это как-то отразиться на моём и так не слишком радостном положении? Закон о невмешательстве я уже нарушил, перед подопечным материализовался. В общем, и так накосячил по полной, так что косяком больше, косяком меньше…

Прежде, чем моя мысль успевает окончательно оформиться, Михаэль наклоняется и легко целует меня в висок. Этот поцелуй похож на прикосновение крыльев бабочки. Я больше не в состоянии мыслить, моя голова абсолютно пуста. Словно со стороны наблюдаю, как мои руки взлетают вслед за выпрямляющимся Мишей и обвивают его шею. Его ладони на моих щеках, пальцы подрагивают. Лицо в тени, но в глазах отражается слабый свет из окна.

– Постой. Если я не явлюсь на работу, меня уволят.

– Да, прости.

Перемещаю руки с его шеи на грудь и немного отстраняюсь.

– Я постараюсь вернуться пораньше.

Он целует меня в щёку так, словно это нечто совершенно обыденное, резко встаёт и уходит. Шорох в прихожей, хлопок входной дверью. Я падаю на подушку и закрываю глаза, чувствуя, как вибрирует каждая клетка тела.

– Миха, ты настоящий садист.

***

Вечерний холод забирается под расстегнутую куртку, но сейчас это даже к лучшему. Остынь, Миха, это было какое-то временное помутнение рассудка. Просто слишком яркий сон произвёл на тебя сильное впечатление. Да, точно, слишком яркий сон. Слишком реалистичный, вплоть до запахов и тактильных ощущений. До сих пор перед глазами стоит лицо Энджи из сна – затуманенный страстью взгляд, приоткрытые губы…

– Держи себя в руках, – сам не замечаю, как начинаю говорить вслух. Но даже фраза «держи себя в руках» уводит мысли совершенно не в ту сторону, в которую я пытаюсь их направить. Какой же я пошляк, однако.

Надо сосредоточиться на чём-то отвлечённом. Вот, например, деревья вдоль тротуара. Низкорослые, ровно подстриженные липы с начинающими желтеть листьями. Никогда не стал бы рисовать эти деревья, не люблю реалистичные пейзажи. И вовсе не потому, что они у меня плохо выходят. Из меня мог бы получиться очень неплохой реалист, но мне неинтересно воспроизводить то, что все и так видят каждый день. Вот если привнести в эти липы долю фантастики, спрятать среди листьев внимательные глаза, превратить тонкие ветки в изящные руки дриад… Тут же вспоминаются горячие руки Энджи на моей шее и его растерянное лицо, когда я уходил. Мне вдруг становится стыдно. Стоп, чего это я за него волнуюсь? Кто из нас ангел-хранитель?  
Продолжая думать в таком ключе, я дохожу до клуба и, отмечаясь у администратора, вспоминаю, что обещал Энджи вернуться пораньше.

– Думаю да, – отвечает администратор на мою просьбу. – Сегодня не должно быть много посетителей, можешь уйти на два часа раньше. Само собой, эти часы тебе не оплатят.

– Спасибо.

Интересно, станут ли мои картины когда-нибудь настолько востребованными, чтобы я мог бросить эту работу и больше не думать ни о чём, кроме живописи? Пожалуй, тогда я стану самым счастливым человеком на земле.

Первую половину смены я пытался заставить себя не думать об Энджи, переключившись на мысли о своих перспективах на творческом поприще. Перспективы эти неожиданно казались довольно радужными, видимо, вследствие новостей от Кристины. Но всё равно радость от предстоящей выставки не могла полностью перекрыть того чувства, которое я испытывал, вспоминая об Ангеле и которому умышленно не хотел давать определение. Ближе к концу смены эта внутренняя кутерьма начала казаться мне бессмысленной и я почти с удовольствием признался самому себе в том, что с нетерпением жду возвращения домой. В конце концов, Энджи не так сильно отличается от человека (если не вспоминать его при крыльях, окружённого сияющим ореолом), да и все его чувства были написаны у него на лице. Если мне не примерещилось, я должен быть рад. И буду.

– Да, точно. Хватит париться, Миха. Морально-этические терзания не в твоём духе, – снова начинаю разговаривать сам с собой, как неосмотрительно.

Неосмотрительность такого поведения тут же подтверждает коллега, оказавшийся рядом:

– И что же тебя терзает? Общественная мораль или поведенческая этика?

Интересно, этот придурок вообще над своими словами задумывается или лепит первое, что в голову придёт?

– Мораль и этика вместе взятые, – отвечаю в его духе и быстро смываюсь.

Когда я шёл на работу, было уже темно. Сейчас – ещё темно, небо на востоке только начинает светлеть. Почти неощутимый ветерок шевелит влажные волосы (я успел принять душ на работе). Те же деревья, которые я разглядывал утром, сейчас кажутся гораздо более интересными и загадочными. Люблю гулять по ночам. В этой тишине кажется, что ты единственный человек в городе. Но сейчас я чувствую себя немного иначе. Сегодня я не один, меня ждёт самое прекрасное существо, которое я когда-либо видел. И от этой мысли шаги становятся лёгкими, а ноги почти не касаются земли.

Свет на лестничной клетке не горит, как обычно. На ощупь открываю дверь, захожу в квартиру, и тут на меня накатывает паника. Что, если Энджи всё это время думал о том же, о чём и я, только пришёл к противоположным выводам? Он же ангел, небесное создание. Чем его может заинтересовать человек? Тем более такой неудачник, как я. Машинально снимаю куртку и обувь и бреду прямиком в мастерскую. Хорошего настроения как не бывало.

В комнате горит свет, Энджи сидит на диване и листает мой альбом для набросков.

– Привет, – впервые слышу, чтобы он говорил таким неуверенным голосом. – Взял посмотреть. Ты не против?

– Ты же наверняка всё это уже видел.

Сажусь рядом. Нестерпимо хочется смотреть на него не отрываясь, но вместо этого я начинаю с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывать собственные ногти.

– Видел, – соглашается Энджи. – Но не так. Человеческими глазами всё видится несколько иначе.

Человеческими глазами. Вспоминаю его глаза, какими я их впервые увидел – холодные переливающиеся сапфиры.

– Михаэль, – зовёт он.

Я поднимаю голову и встречаюсь с ним взглядом. На меня в упор смотрят сапфирово-синие, сияющие, живые человеческие глаза.

– Что-то случилось? – спрашивает Энджи, откладывая альбом.

Я вижу в этих глазах, слышу в его голосе то, что лишает меня способности мыслить здраво. Хватаю Ангела за плечи, притягиваю к себе и буквально впиваюсь в его губы. Возникает мысль, что это было слишком грубо, но тут же исчезает, когда я чувствую, как его рот приоткрывается и мягкий юркий язык проскальзывает между моими губами. Руки Энджи на моих плечах, пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются, будто кошка выпускает и прячет когти. Когда я провожу рукой вдоль его позвоночника, он со стоном выгибается и прижимается ко мне всем телом.

– Скажи это, – шепчу ему на ухо и прикусываю мочку уха. – Скажи, что хочешь меня.

– Я хочу тебя.

Его маленькие горячие руки под моей рубашкой, от каждого прикосновения кожа словно вспыхивает огнём.

– Идём.

Он неожиданно встаёт и направляется в спальню, по пути сбрасывая с себя рубашку. Изящный и стройный, каждое движение исполнено грации.

Опрокидываю его на кровать, но он изворачивается, переворачивает меня на спину и, победно улыбаясь, усаживается сверху.

– Я ждал тебя всю ночь, так что не надейся отделаться так просто.

– Энджи, ты точно ангел? – мне вдруг становится смешно.

Он наклоняется ко мне и совершенно серьёзно произносит:

– Я бывший демон, не стоит забывать об этом.

Он пробегает пальцами по моей шее, груди, животу, и когда звякает пряжкой, расстёгивая ремень, я приподнимаюсь на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть.

– Ух ты, – хихикает Энджи. – Я знал, что он большой, но не думал, что на столько.

– Ах ты, маленький развратник!

И тут же задыхаюсь, чувствуя прикосновение его губ и языка. Зажмуриваюсь, протягиваю руки и запускаю пальцы в его волосы. Голова Энджи двигается вверх-вниз все быстрее, ещё немного и…

– Ещё рано, – с этими словами он неожиданно отстраняется.

Я слышу шорох ткани, когда он снимает джинсы. Открываю глаза. Он стоит рядом с кроватью, обнажённый и прекрасный, позволяя как следует разглядеть своё великолепное тело. Только сейчас я замечаю, что же в нём всё это время казалось мне странным (если, как я уже говорил, отбросить мысли о неземном происхождении этого парня) – тело Энджи совершенно лишено волос. Сажусь на край кровати и, притянув Ангела к себе, начинаю покрывать поцелуями его гладкую белую грудь с маленькими розовыми сосками. А потом одним движением возвращаю его лёгкое тело в кровать и наваливаюсь сверху, пока он лежит лицом вниз.

– Ты тяжёлый, – шепчет он.

– Прости.

Прежде, чем я успеваю приподняться, он ловит мою руку и облизывает пальцы. Как скажешь, мой ангел, твоё желание для меня закон, особенно, если оно совпадает с моим собственным. Приподнимаю его бёдра, провожу рукой между ягодиц и медленно ввожу в него палец. Энджи испускает сладкий стон. Второй палец. От понимания того, что я у него не первый, неожиданно становится немного обидно.

– И много у тебя было мужчин до меня? – идиотский вопрос, сам не знаю, почему спрашиваю.

– Ты правда хочешь это знать? – лукавый взгляд через плечо.

Не могу больше. Он меня с ума сводит. Глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду. Прижимаюсь к нему на несколько секунд, чтобы почувствовать, как сильно он меня желает. Осторожно, не спеша вхожу в него. У него внутри очень горячо – его кровь теплее человеческой. И это заводит ещё сильнее, хотя казалось, такое невозможно. Тело Энджи извивается так, что я начинаю беспокоиться о сохранности его суставов. Медленно начинаю двигаться, погружаясь в него всё глубже. Энджи вскрикивает.

– Тебе больно?

– Нет, – его речь превращается в хриплый страстный шёпот. – Мне хорошо, как никогда…

– Я хочу видеть твоё лицо.

Каким-то непостижимым образом Энджи действительно разворачивается ко мне лицом, обхватывает руками мои плечи и скрещивает ноги у меня на пояснице.

– Ты гибкий, как… Как…

– Как чёрт, – улыбается он. – Не останавливайся.

В его затуманившихся глазах, устремлённых на меня, пляшут сапфировые искры. Чувственные губы двигаются, и через какое-то время я понимаю, что он раз за разом беззвучно произносит моё имя.

– Мой Ангел, – шепчу я, припадая губами к жилке, пульсирующей на его шее.

Тело Энджи начинает сотрясать мелкая дрожь. Ещё чуть-чуть… Ещё… Да, сейчас!

Наши голоса сливаются в один сладостный стон.

– Вместе? – голос Энджи звучи так, словно он сейчас замурлычет, как котёнок.

– Ага, – не могу сдержать улыбки, глядя на льнущего ко мне Ангела. Обнимаю его и прижимаю к себе ещё крепче.

– Я рад, что всё-таки спас тебя.

– Я тоже.


	3. Chapter 3

С тех пор прошёл месяц. Как я и ожидал, в канцелярии ещё не заметили моего отсутствия. Рано или поздно они, конечно, спохватятся, но лучше поздно. Зная специфику работы канцеляристов, я могу надеяться провести на Земле от нескольких месяцев до нескольких лет. До нескольких лет рядом с Михаэлем. Откуда уверенность в том, что я не надоем ему раньше? Всё просто. Миша никогда никого не бросал, бросали его. Через разные промежутки времени, с разными объяснениями, но от него уходили раньше, чем он успевал сообразить, насколько серьёзно относится к очередному партнёру. Он устал. Я это знаю и буду с ним до тех пор, пока у меня есть такая возможность. Я же ангел-хранитель.

– Миша, просыпайся.

Михаэль бурчит что-то нечленораздельное и переворачивается на другой бок.

– Вставай, работу проспишь.

Снова никакой реакции. Ну что ж, ты сам напросился. Сдёргиваю с него одеяло и начинаю щекотать. Миха сразу подскакивает с воплем, пытаясь поймать мои руки.

– Стой! Всё, хва…атит! Встаю!

Ему наконец удаётся сгрести меня в объятья, так что я не могу пошевелить руками.

– Я приготовил ужин, – говорю, целуя его в небритую щёку. – Если поторопишься, даже разогревать не придётся.

Когда я первый раз что-то приготовил, Михаэль был очень удивлён. Почему-то он считал, что ангелы совершенно не приспособлены к человеческой жизни. Возможно, высшие чины действительно имеют об этом слабое представление, да им это и не нужно. А мелочи вроде хранителей постоянно приходится наблюдать за людьми. Поневоле учишься некоторым вещам.

– Скажи, Энджи, есть что-то, что ты делаешь плохо? – спрашивает Михаэль, уплетая ужин.

– Я идеален. Ты что, ещё не понял? – смеюсь в ответ.

Миша скребёт ногтями по подбородку и задумчиво говорит:

– Может, мне бороду отрастить? Ты как считаешь?

– Тебе пойдёт, но ты сразу станешь выглядеть старше. Доедай и идём, а то опоздаем.

Такая идиллия… Настораживает. Я постоянно жду появления кого-нибудь из ангельской канцелярии. А Миша, кажется, уже забыл о моих должностных нарушениях.

Идём вместе по липовой аллее, под ногами шуршат первые опавшие листья. Да, теперь мы работаем вместе. Михаэль сначала возражал, но мне было очень скучно сидеть дома. А таким образом я могу не только сменить обстановку, но и присматривать за своим подопечным. Ещё один большой плюс – моя зарплата. Скоро зима, а это значит, что нужно запастись тёплой одеждой.

– О, наши звёзды пришли! – как обычно приветствует нас администратор. – Энджи, ты сегодня божественно выглядишь.

– Как всегда, – бубнит Михаэль, бросая на администратора подозрительный взгляд.

Он сердится каждый раз, когда на меня обращают внимание. Люди такие забавные! Но мне приятно наблюдать такую реакцию. Кажется, я сам становлюсь всё больше похож на человека.

– Сегодня у нас снова ажиотаж, – улыбается коллега-официант. – Кажется, дамочки специально подмечают, в какие дни вы двое работаете. Вот будет облом, если они узнают, что вы живёте вместе.

Все, кто находится в раздевалке, смеются. Мне тоже смешно. Действительно, в нашу с Михаэлем смену подавляющее большинство посетителей клуба составляют женщины. Они не скупятся на чаевые, всячески пытаются завести разговор, а некоторые даже прозрачно намекают на более тесное общение в приватной обстановке. Раньше всё это сомнительное удовольствие доставалось только Мише, но с тех пор, как я начал работать в этом клубе, женское внимание мы делим пополам.

Сегодня был утомительный день. Вернее, ночь. Придя домой, мы сразу завалились спать. Неожиданно, но столь длительное пребывание в человеческой ипостаси сделало моё тело практически человеческим. То есть, теперь мне так же, как человеку, необходимы пища и сон. Следующую ночь, свободную от работы в клубе, мы планировали посвятить работе над моим портретом. Михаэль всерьёз загорелся этой идеей, но никак не мог определиться с композицией, поэтому сейчас делал множество набросков, пытаясь поймать тот вариант, который бы его устроил.

Не помню, что мне снилось, помню только, что сон оставил тягостное впечатление. Проснувшись, встретился с печальным Мишиным взглядом.

– Почему ты не спишь?

– Мне приснился дурной сон, – его голос звучит подавлено.

– О чём?

– О тебе.

Придвигаюсь ближе и устраиваю голову у него на груди. Слышу, как бьётся сердце, и от этого почему-то к горлу подступает ком. Михаэль обнимает меня за плечи с какой-то болезненной нежностью, словно боится, что я вот-вот превращусь в пыль.

– Мне приснилось, что ты вернулся туда, где живут ангелы. А я… Я забыл о тебе, словно тебя никогда и не было. Я видел сон и понимал, что ты есть, пытался докричаться до того себя, который во сне, но у меня ничего не получилось.

– Миша…

Он крепче обнимает меня и продолжает:

– Я проснулся с чувством, что забыл что-то очень важное. И только увидев тебя, понял, что во сне на какое-то время поверил, что тебя никогда не было.

Его голос срывается на шёпот. Начинаю покрывать поцелуями лицо, шею, плечи Михаэля, говоря какие-то приятные глупости. Только бы отвлечь его от этих мыслей. Скорее всего, так оно и будет: когда меня заберут, его память скорректируют таким образом, чтобы мне в ней не осталось места. Это даже к лучшему. Не будет воспоминаний обо мне – не будет боли от осознания, что его снова бросили. Не хочу, чтобы он страдал из-за меня. Но сейчас ему вовсе не обязательно знать о том, что нас ожидает. Сейчас он не должен думать о нашем расставании, хватит и того, что я постоянно об этом думаю. Я вижу, что Михаэлю хорошо со мной, так пусть он радуется каждому дню, что мы проводим вместе, и пусть это будет радость без тени печали о том, чего не избежать.

***

Сегодня я чуть не разрыдался. Я не был пьян и не думал о том, что моя жизнь - дерьмо. Во всём виноват этот сон. Когда я проснулся и увидел Энджи, мирно посапывающего рядом, моё сердце подпрыгнуло от счастья. И в следующий миг сжалось, стоило мне подумать о том, что однажды мой Ангел покинет меня. Страшно подумать… И когда Энджи стал так много для меня значить? Ещё месяц назад я не подозревал о его существовании, а теперь мы спим вместе, едим вместе, вместе ходим на работу и вместе часами сидим в мастерской. Мы живём вместе во всех смыслах этого слова.

Когда я рассказал свой сон Энджи, он попытался отвлечь меня, старался выглядеть беззаботным, но от меня не укрылась грусть в глубине его сапфировых глаз. Это эгоистично, но то, что ты грустишь, мой Ангел, делает меня счастливее. Это значит, что я для тебя не просто человек, не один из многих.

Кое-как, не без помощи Энджи, мне удалось совладать со своими расстроенными чувствами. Я по-прежнему не могу точно понять, как будет выглядеть Ангел на картине, но мне безумно нравится наблюдать за Энджи и делать набросок за наброском, пока мы разговариваем, или пока он ходит по мастерской, расставляя по только нам двоим ведомому принципу холсты, баночки с краской, кисти… Любого другого я бы убил за попытку «навести порядок» в этой комнате. Но Энджи особенный. Он знает, что мне нужно, а я знаю, что он никогда не сделает хуже.

– Я немного удивлён, – говорит он, вставая у окна и упираясь в раму вытянутыми руками. Заходящее солнце, отражаясь в окнах дома напротив, попадает на Энджи и создаёт удивительный контраст света и глубоких теней.

– Стой там, – прошу я. – Чем ты удивлён?

– Я думал, ты попросишь меня принять облик ангела.

– Может, и попрошу, но не сейчас. Крылья – это не самое важное. Я никак не могу уловить именно тебя. Такого, какой ты есть на самом деле. Иногда мне кажется, что я уже почти разгадал эту загадку, но в следующую секунду понимаю, что и на шаг не приблизился к ответу.

Энджи смотрит на меня с улыбкой, прищурив один глаз от солнца. В этот момент он не просто прекрасен, он будто воплощает в себе всю красоту мира, за которой я безуспешно гоняюсь с тех пор, как в моей голове начали формироваться первые мысли.

– Разве это не здорово? – говорит он. – Если бы ты мог так легко меня понять, тебе не было бы со мной скучно?

– Ты прав, – улыбаюсь в ответ.

Мне становится легко. Карандаш будто сам порхает по бумаге, фиксируя положение тела и распределение теней. Переворачиваю лист и приступаю к следующему наброску. Хочу зарисовать его лицо, освещённое солнцем.

– Энджи…

– Да?

– Нет, ничего.

Нет надобности говорить эти избитые, банальные слова. Мы оба и так всё знаем, теперь я это чувствую.

***

Меня неожиданно разбудил порыв холодного ветра. День. На часах начало второго. Михаэль спит рядом, свернувшись калачиком. Легонько, чтобы не разбудить, убираю волосы с его лица. Однажды он забудет обо мне. Интересно, как долго я смогу его помнить?

Снова ветер. Балконная дверь открыта. Выхожу на балкон, прикрыв дверь за собой. Осенний воздух тут же обволакивает обнажённое тело, но мне не холодно. Стою, опершись руками о перила балкона, и разглядываю улицу внизу. Мы живём на пятом этаже, так что если кто-то из прохожих поднимет голову, он, конечно, увидит меня. Но мне всё равно.

Постепенно я понимаю, что что-то не так.

– Здравствуй.

От этого предельно бесстрастного голоса за спиной у меня чуть не начинают шевелиться волосы. Оборачиваюсь. Высокий худощавый мужчина в идеально сидящем чёрном костюме стоит у балконной двери. Абсолютно седые волосы гладко зачёсаны назад, бесцветные глаза ничего не выражают. Вот уж не думал, что за мной отправят его. Хотя, всё логично. Я сейчас почти человек, и меня нужно переместить в обиталище ангелов, поэтому…

– Здравствуй, Смерть, – стараюсь говорить так же бесстрастно, как мой собеседник, заранее зная, что это невозможно. – Не ожидал, что обо мне вспомнят так скоро.

Смерть пожимает плечами больше из вежливости, чем от желания ответить на мою реплику.

– Прямо сейчас? – мой голос дрогнул.

Смерть поворачивает голову в сторону комнаты, а потом вопросительно смотрит на меня.

– Хочешь попрощаться?

– Да.

– У тебя есть время до захода солнца.

Сказав это, Смерть исчезает. Без грома и молний и прочих эффектов. Просто вот он был – а в следующую секунду его нет.

Значит, до захода солнца. Быстро же меня хватились, непохоже на наших сотрудников. Видимо, мне просто не повезло. Возвращаюсь в комнату, плотно заперев балкон. Михаэль всё ещё спит. Сажусь рядом с ним.

– Миша, проснись.

Фраза, которую я повторял почти каждый день в течение месяца, на этот раз застревает в горле.

– Михаэль…

Наверное, уловив изменившуюся интонацию моего голоса, он просыпается.

– Энджи? Что с тобой?

Я обещал себе, что смирюсь, когда настанет время уходить, но сейчас чувствую, как по щеке сбежала слеза. Всего одна слеза, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Михаэль всё понял. Он резко садится и прижимает меня к себе.

– Когда?

– На закате.

– А что, если, – он начинает говорить с энтузиазмом, хоть и понимает, что в его словах нет смысла, – что, если мы уедем куда-нибудь? Спрячемся…

– Миша… Миша, это не тот случай, когда расстояния имеют значение.

Он шумно втягивает воздух, прижавшись лицом к моим волосам.

– И что же теперь с тобой будет?

– Новая, гораздо менее престижная работа, – ко мне почти возвращается способность говорить спокойно. – Буду перекладывать бумажки в отделе учёта пропащих душ или подбрасывать уголь в адской кочегарке. Но я не расстраиваюсь. Ты знаешь, работа хранителя мне не нравилась.

– Энджи, а как же я? – в его голосе появляются нотки отчаяния.

– К тебе приставят другого хранителя, но ты об этом даже знать не будешь, – беру его лицо в ладони. – Скорее всего, у тебя не останется воспоминаний обо мне.

И, не позволяя произнести больше ни слова, целую его тонкие аристократические губы, по которым буду так скучать, покинув Землю. Моя температура выше человеческой, но сейчас мне кажется, что моя кожа холодна, как лёд. А руки Михаэля, ласкающие моё тело, наоборот, горят огнём. Мне бы так хотелось расплавиться в этих объятьях, раствориться, слиться с ним, стать его частью навеки. Чувствуя его внутри себя, понимая, что это никогда больше не повторится, я готов отдать бесконечно долгую жизнь ангела, чтобы никогда не узнать, каково это – снова остаться одному. Нет, не так. Снова быть без него.

– Мой Ангел, – шепчет Михаэль. – Мой прекрасный, нежный Ангел. Что бы ни было, я никогда тебя не забуду.

Он так искренне верит в это, что у меня на глазах снова появляются слёзы.

Мы не заметили, как почти стемнело.

– Скоро за мной придут.

Михаэль обнимает меня так же нежно и бережно, как в тот день, когда ему приснился сон о нашем расставании.

– Я тебя не отпущу, – говорит он с безнадёжной решимостью, словно и правда собрался сразиться за меня с ангельским воинством.

– Не глупи, Миша. Твоё мнение здесь ничего не решает, – я стараюсь придать голосу уверенность и мягкость, но Михаэль несомненно слышит, что я чувствую на самом деле.

– Я хочу спросить, – говорит он после паузы. – Как тебя зовут? Когда мы познакомились, ты сказал, что это не имеет значения, и я придумал тебе имя. Но сейчас это важно.

– Хочешь знать моё имя?

Мой голос дрожит. Красные блики от последних лучей заходящего солнца играют на оконном стекле.

– Да, хочу знать твоё имя.

– Хочешь знать моё Истинное Имя?

– Да.

Он не понимает, о чём просит, но, возможно, однажды…

– Я назову тебе своё Истинное Имя, – откуда-то во мне появляются силы, голос перестаёт дрожать, я совершенно спокоен. – Но ты должен будешь хранить его в тайне. Обещай мне.

– Обещаю, – кажется, он начинает понимать, что вопрос об имени был не так безобиден, как казалось.

Солнечные блики на стёклах тают. Темнота. Я слышу шаги в коридоре. Почти касаясь губами уха Михаэля, шепотом называю ему Имя.

– Запомни и никому не говори, ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Целую его в последний раз и встаю с постели.

– Мой Ангел… – он протягивает руку, пытаясь удержать меня, но в этот момент над его головой появляются высохшие старческие пальцы. Глаза Михаэля закрываются, и он безвольно падает на подушки.

«Энджи» – я скорее вижу движение губ, чем слышу, как он произносит это имя, прежде чем впасть в беспамятство.  
Смерть подходит ко мне, как всегда бесстрастный и равнодушный ко всему.

– Не волнуйся, – как будто Смерти есть дело до того, волнуюсь я или нет. – Когда он проснётся, ты станешь всего лишь воспоминанием об одной из множества его неудач.

***

– Ой, подумаешь, бросили его! – Кристина от души хлопает меня по спине. – Тебе привыкать, что ли? Эй, Рэй, налей-ка нашему страдальцу чего-нибудь, а то он такой трезвый, что аж тошно.

Мы сидим в баре у Рэя. Каждый раз, когда меня бросают, я прихожу сюда с целью упиться до беспамятства.

– Нет, Рэй, – окликаю бармена, видя, что он берёт низкий стакан с толстыми стенками. – Пива, тёмного. И хватит.

Рэй и Кристина переглядываются, а потом дружно устремляют на меня недоумённые взгляды.

– Не хочу напиваться, – поясняю я.

– Это правильно, Миша. Это ты молодец, – подвыпившая Кристина снова порывается хлопнуть меня по спине, но передумывает, встретив мой недовольный взгляд. – Но киснуть хватит. Подумаешь, принц нашёлся! Студентик-провинциал… Небось сессию завалил и уехал обратно в родную деревню. Так что прекращай думать об этом Энджи и лучше порадуйся своему успеху. Рэй, повтори! Хочу выпить за нашего талантливого друга!

Да, порадоваться есть чему. На прошедшей недавно выставке мои работы имели определённый успех. Две из четырёх картин даже были куплены. Крис права, нет смысла думать об Энджи. Но он уехал так внезапно, даже не попрощался. А я не знаю ни фамилии его, ни откуда он родом.

– Кстати, – посетителей сегодня немного, так что Рэй может себе позволить поболтать с нами. – Разве Энджи – это не женское имя?

– Может быть, – энергично пожимает плечами Крис и возвращает на место съехавшие очки. – Но, Рэй, ты бы его видел! Такой хорошенький, красивее любой девчонки.

– Ладно, ребят, я пойду, – кладу на стойку деньги и надеваю пальто.

– Так рано? – удивляется Рэй.

– Хочу сегодня поработать немного. Счастливо.

Выходя слышу, как Кристина говорит Рэю:

– Он пишет портрет этого парня в образе ангела. Весь в работу ушёл.

Да, я пишу портрет Энджи. Пусть у меня нет модели, зато есть огромное количество набросков. И моя память. Я запомнил его лицо в мельчайших подробностях, мои руки помнят каждую чёрточку его тела. Похоже, вопреки разумным словам Кристины, я ещё не скоро перестану думать о нём.


	4. Chapter 4

Прошёл год с тех пор, как Энджи оставил меня. Ровно год назад, в этот день я проснулся и не увидел его рядом. Все его вещи пропали, а в мастерской я нашёл приколотую к мольберту записку: «Я должен уехать. Мы больше не увидимся. Прости». Спустя год я всё ещё думаю о нём. Но, что удивительно, я не злюсь на Энджи, не чувствую обиды. Я просто безмерно тоскую по нему. Сейчас, стоя в зале галереи и наблюдая, как рабочие вешают на стену «Ангела», я думаю, что мне очень хотелось бы услышать мнение Энджи об этой картине.

– Михаэль, давно хотела спросить. Почему у Вашего ангела чёрные перепончатые крылья? Как-то не вяжется с общим представлением об ангелах.

Это Мария, хозяйка галереи и начальница Кристины. Молодая эффектная женщина с бронзовым загаром и вьющимися золотистыми волосами. Она очень привлекательна и относится ко мне с симпатией, но в её обществе мне неуютно. Чувствуется в ней что-то… Опасное.

– Наверное, потому, – отвечаю я, – что я не считаю ангелов воплощением абсолютного добра. Не думаю, что такие вещи, как абсолютное добро и абсолютное зло, вообще существуют. Это было бы скучно.

Мария издаёт мелодичный смех, от которого меня почему-то передёргивает. Не могу побороть неприязнь к этой женщине, не смотря на то, что она много сделала для меня. Если бы не она, этой выставки – моей персональной выставки, к открытию которой мы сейчас готовимся – не было бы.

– Скажите, Михаэль, Вы хотели бы снова увидеть его?

– Простите?

– Ваш Ангел. Вы хотели бы снова его увидеть?

Должно быть, Кристина рассказала ей об Энджи. С Крис взять нечего, она тактична, как рельса. Но вот Марии эта история не касается.

– Прошу прощения, Мария, но это не та тема, на которую мне хотелось бы говорить.

– Да, конечно, простите мою бестактность, – извиняется она, хитро улыбаясь. – Но если Вы действительно захотите встретиться с ним, дайте мне знать.

Она разворачивается и идёт к выходу из зала. Каблуки её дорогих туфель стучат по паркету глухо и мерно, словно часть механизма огромных часов. Что она сказала? Дать ей знать, если я захочу увидеть Энджи?

– Мария, постойте! – догоняю её. – Вы… Знакомы с Энджи?

– Пройдёмте в мой кабинет.

На секунду мне показалось, что зрачки её карих глаз прорезаны вертикально, как у змеи. Только показалось.

То, о чём мы говорили в кабинете, – это был какой-то бред! Если отбросить красивые фигуры речи и замысловатые обороты, которыми в обилии сыпала Мария, останется следующее: она знает, где сейчас находится Энджи, он в опасности, и Мария может ему помочь, но сделает это при одном условии. А сейчас внимание, барабанная дробь! Чтобы спасти Энджи, я должен отдать Марии свою душу.

– Не принимайте поспешного решения, – сказала она напоследок. – Обдумайте всё хорошенько и сообщите мне.

Лежу на диване в мастерской, смотрю на снежинки, кружащиеся за окном (в этом году снег выпал рано), обдумываю. Никто раньше не замечал странностей за Марией. Она настоящая бизнес-леди, специалист в области современного искусства, уравновешенная, непоколебимая, обладающая быстрым умом и железной хваткой. Могли ли у неё вдруг возникнуть проблемы с психикой? Или, может, она хотела донести до меня нечто важное таким замысловатым образом, а я не понял? В обмен на душу… Может, Энджи попал в какую-то секту? И откуда вообще Мария его знает?! Набираю номер Марии. Она поднимает трубку сразу, как будто ждала звонка. И без приветствия, даже не удостоверившись, что это действительно я, говорит:

– Рада, что Вы позвонили, Михаэль. Это значит, вы думали над моим предложением. Предлагаю встретиться через час на том месте, где Вы впервые увидели его.

И тут же даёт отбой. Ну это уже совсем ерунда какая-то. Перезваниваю. Автоответчик сообщает, что абонент временно недоступен. Сижу несколько минут, соображая, чего от меня хочет эта странная женщина и на сколько вероятно, что я действительно снова увижу Энджи. Потом подрываюсь и мчусь в прихожую.

Не помню, как выбежал из квартиры, хорошо ещё, что сообразил обуться и схватить пальто. На улице ночь, но от покрывающего землю свежевыпавшего снега кажется светлее. Где мы впервые встретились… В ту ночь я был пьян и плохо помню, как шёл домой из бара. Да, точно, почему-то я свернул с обычной дороги и решил прогуляться по мосту. Там он меня и увидел. Я помню, как Энджи рассказывал, что я стоял у перил и смотрел вниз. Ему показалось, что я собираюсь прыгнуть…

Стоп. Какие-то странные воспоминания. Я помню, что происходило, помню слова, но не помню, что чувствовал. Никаких ощущений не осталось в памяти. А я-то думал, что встреча с Энджи – одно из главных событий в моей жизни. Даже обидно.

Итак, вот он, тот самый мост. Кажется, именно здесь я стоял в тот раз, под самым фонарём. Останавливаюсь, облокачиваюсь на перила и смотрю вниз. Под мостом темно, но движение воды смутно угадывается.

– Ну ты и дурак, Миха, – говорю сам себе через пару минут.

Конечно же, никто не придёт. Может, это всё вообще розыгрыш, рождённый больной фантазией Марии. Во-первых, какой смысл ей среди ночи тащиться на другой конец города? А во-вторых, откуда она может знать, как мы с Энджи познакомились? Разворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти, и мой взгляд падает на фонарный столб, под которым я стою. Столб как столб. Держась за него, удобно залезать на перила. Особенно, если ты пьян и плохо стоишь на ногах. Чёрная волна отчаяния вдруг накатывает с такой силой, что я физически ощущаю холод одиночества, сковывающий мою душу. Одним прыжком взлетаю на перила и делаю шаг в темноту.

– Проснулся, голубчик?

Женский голос над самым ухом. Знакомый такой голос. С трудом разлепляю веки и, пока мутные цветные пятна перед глазами складываются в очертания предметов, пытаюсь вспомнить, что за сон мне привиделся. Кажется, снилось, что я говорил по телефону с Марией, мы условились о встрече на мосту. Во сне я снова попытался покончить с собой. Давненько у меня таких мыслей не возникало. Хотя, для меня желание совершить самоубийство в таком положении вполне естественно и предсказуемо. Странно, что целый год я ни разу об этом не подумал.

– Давай, приходи в себя, – выводит меня из задумчивости голос, о котором я успел забыть.

Поворачиваюсь на голос. Другой человек на моём месте испугался бы за свой рассудок, а у меня возникает только одна мысль: «Что-то подобное я уже видел». Передо мной стоит… Нет, мой мозг сейчас не способен на сложные метафоры. Посреди мастерской, уперев руки в бока и пялясь на меня, стоит голая баба с крыльями. Красивая, должен признать, баба. Загорелая блондинка с длинными вьющимися волосами, высокой грудью, широкими бёдрами, осиной талией и крыльями совсем как у моего «Ангела».

– Ты кто? – спрашиваю я, не в силах избавиться от ощущения дежавю.

– Не узнал? – смеётся она.

Присматриваюсь. Вот это да!

– Мария?!

– Собственной персоной, – радостно подтверждает крылатая барышня и присаживается рядом со мной на диван.

Теперь я могу как следует разглядеть её лицо. Глаза, которые раньше были карими, теперь янтарно-жёлтые, с вертикальными змеиными зрачками. А белоснежные зубы острые, как будто у Марии во рту одни клыки.

Мне становится жарко, и только тогда я понимаю, что лежу на диване в верхней одежде.

– Это всё, конечно, очень забавно, – бормочу я, выбираясь из пальто. – Но не могли бы Вы объяснить несчастному художнику, что тут, мать вашу, происходит?

– Охотно. Я предлагаю тебе сделку. Твой драгоценный Энджи в обмен на твою несчастную душу.

– Мари, хватит уже пороть эту чушь. Я человек творческий, впечатлительный. Могу так впечатлиться, что ненароком тебе по башке впечатлю. От переизбытка впечатлений.

– Как же с тобой тяжко, – качает она головой. – Ты на мосту был?

– Судя по всему, был.

– На перила залезал?

– Залезал.

– Вниз прыгал?

Только открываю рот, как перед глазами снова предстаёт тот злосчастный фонарь. Да, я залез на перила, опираясь на фонарный столб, а потом…

– Я что, правда прыгнул? – спрашиваю с недоверием.

– Не успел, я тебя поймала. Но в прошлый раз…

Она замолкает и многозначительно смотрит на меня. А в моей памяти возникает ощущение холода от ветра, бьющего в лицо. Свободное падение. Тонкие, но сильные руки, держащие моё тело. Я перевожу взгляд на крылья Марии. Да, я уже видел такие, определённо. Ещё до того, как начал работать над «Ангелом». Чёрные кожистые крылья, распростёртые надо мной. И сапфирово-синие искрящиеся глаза.

– Энджи, – непроизвольно шепчу я и хватаюсь за голову.

Да что же это происходит? Ощущение полёта, шок, трепет при виде самых прекрасных в мире глаз – всё это вытесняет картонные воспоминания о том, как мы встретились на мосту. Словно из-под слоя краски, проступают другие воспоминания – о настоящем ангеле, моём ангеле-хранителе…

– Энджи… – повторяю я снова и чувствую, как с ресниц капают слёзы. – Как я мог забыть…

– Как-как. Вот так, – говорит Мария. – Когда его забрали, твои воспоминания изменили таким образом, чтобы ты и подумать не мог, кто он на самом деле.

– А ты?.. – догадка пронзает меня молнией. – Только не говори, что ты мой новый ангел-хранитель!

– Ты что, сдурел?! – Мария сейчас сама оскорблённая невинность. – Включай голову, чувак. Красотка с крыльями, как у летучей мыши, змеиными глазами и острыми зубами предлагает исполнить твоё желание в обмен на душу. Ну?

– Демон, что ли? – предполагаю я.

– Бинго! Только правильнее будет «демонесса». Я всё-таки дама. У тебя сейчас нет постоянного хранителя, так, стажёры время от времени приглядывают. Собственно, поэтому мы с тобой сейчас и беседуем. Если ангел-хранитель хорошо делает свою работу, демону очень сложно подобраться к человеку…

– Что с Энджи? – прерываю я поток её болтовни.

– Ничего хорошего, – от игривого тона Марии не осталось и следа. – Его упрятали в тюрячку, на веки вечные. Это тяжело даже для смиренного ангела, а представь, каково свободолюбивому демону провести вечность в заточении.

– Но он говорил, что его просто переведут на другую работу…

– Он так думал. Мой глупый братик ещё слишком молод, чтобы знать все тонкости взаимоотношений с человеческим миром.

– Братик?

– А я не сказала? Он мой младший брат. Точнее, у нас одна мать, – Мария щёлкает пальцами и в её руке появляется рюмка с жидкостью чайного цвета. – Что-то ты, Миша, хреново выглядишь. На, глотни.

У меня уже нет сил удивляться, так что просто выполняю рекомендацию. В рюмке коньяк. Хороший.

Значит, Энджи всё-таки попал в серьёзную переделку из-за меня. Надо что-то с этим делать.

– Получается, если бы он меня тогда не спас…

– Да не в том дело. Он передал тебе часть ангельской силы, за это и огрёб.

– Ничего он мне не передавал.

– Ещё скажи, что ты не спал с ним, – фыркает Мария.

Я чувствую, как моё лицо заливается краской. Что за вульгарный тон? Да будь она хоть трижды демон, она не смеет так…

– Стоп. Если он мне что-то там передал, не логично ли было бы от меня избавиться?

– Сотрудники ангельской канцелярии очень не любят лишний раз шевелиться, так что тебе просто купировали воспоминания, пока ты ни о чём не догадался. Целый год у тебя не было причин думать в нужном направлении, ты и не думал. Так ведь? А теперь, благодаря мне, – демоница встаёт в позу, призванную показать, что я должен быть ей всячески благодарен, – начнёшь думать.

У меня начинает кружиться голова. Чувствую себя персонажем фэнтезийной РПГ. Вот сейчас демоническая тёлка даст мне главный квест на освобождение Энджи из лап рёхнутых ангелов, я пойду его выполнять, попутно огребая более мелкие квесты пополам с люлями, прокачивая силу и ловкость… Или всё-таки интеллект и алхимию? Надо подумать... Энджи, Энджи, на самом деле я с поднятым забралом ринусь в пучину сумасшествия, если это поможет тебе. Мой Ангел, если повезёт, возможно, мне даже удастся тебя увидеть.

– Послушай, демонесса, – так держать, Миха, будь мужиком. – Давай «думать» оставим на потом, а сейчас рассмотрим практическую сторону вопроса. Как помочь Энджи и что именно я должен для этого сделать?

На лице Марии отражается секундное замешательство. Похоже, она готовилась к тому, что меня придётся долго убеждать. А ну и чёрт с ней!.. Ну, в общем-то да, наверное, с ней. Так о чём я? Ах, да. Я легковерный наивный дурак, сейчас эта роль нравится мне больше любой другой.

Замешательство крылатой красотки длилось всего миг. В следующую секунду она уже соблазнительно улыбалась, глядя мне в глаза:

– Люблю таких решительных мужчин.

Ну да, я тоже.

– Один вопрос, – у меня возникает очередная светлая мысль. – Зачем тебе нужно было заставлять меня вспомнить всё это? Конечно спасибо, но тебе-то что за выгода? Раз хочешь заполучить мою душу, можно было что-нибудь попроще придумать.

– А может, я ради брата стараюсь?

Милая, ты сама-то веришь, что я на это поведусь?

– Не думаю.

– Ты не так прост, как кажешься, да? Ну что ж. Я специализируюсь на исполнении заветных желаний. Твоё заветное желание – снова быть с Энджи (как крепко к нему пристало это имечко, однако). Конечно, можно было тебя обдурить, наплести с три короба, а потом кинуть… Но я профи, я такой фигнёй не занимаюсь. Ты отдаёшь мне душу, я даю тебе настоящего Энджи, твоего бывшего ангела-хранителя. Это честная сделка, – её красивая рука с длинными острыми ногтями протягивается в мою сторону. – Не волнуйся, Михаэль. Никаких старомодных контрактов на пергаменте и кровавых подписей. Просто пожми мою руку – и мы договорились.

***

Смерть обдумывал очередной ход в шахматной партии, когда тишину его апартаментов прорезал недовольный возглас:

– Смерть! – Мария, конечно. Только она смеет так шуметь в присутствии Смерти. – Смерть, чтоб тебя ангелы уволокли!

– Что случилось?

Не то чтобы Смерть интересовала проблема юной демонессы, просто отмалчиваться было бы невежливо.

– Что случилось?! – пылающая гневом Мария упёрлась кулаками в стол, от чего фигуры на шахматной доске вздрогнули. – Ты меня обманул!

– Смерть никогда никого не обманывает, – прозвучал ответ без всякого выражения.

– Да? А когда я спрашивала тебя про брата и того человека, уж не забыл ли ты мне кое-что рассказать? – с издёвкой вопросила Мария.

– Смерть никогда ничего не забывает, – бесцветные глаза взглянули на женщину. – Я ответил на все твои вопросы.

– Ты невозможен, – Мария устало опустилась в кресло напротив Смерти. – Тогда я спрошу снова. Душа этого Михаэля принадлежит ему самому?

– Нет.

Мария выругалась.

– И кому же она принадлежит?

– Твоему брату.

Последовала серия ругательств.

– Так и знала! Мелкий мерзавец… – внезапно демонессу осенило. – Эй, так он ведь ангел! Он не имеет права забирать души, это не в его компетенции. Значит, Мишина душа всегда принадлежала самому Мише. Следовательно, теперь она принадлежит мне, а неполадки при заключении контракта – просто косяк системы, которая, как всегда, работает слишком медленно.

– Он не забирал душу.

– Что? – на красивом лице Марии отразилось недоумение.

– Это был дар. Михаэль принёс свою душу ему в дар. Всё законно.

Мария испустила стон, переходящий в рыдания.

– Знаешь, как это называется? – обратилась она к Смерти. – Конкретное попадалово, вот как.

Смерть пожал плечами, снова возвращаясь к шахматам.

– Ладно, – Мария встала. – Пойду исполнять желание, пока меня не обвинили в невыполнении договора.

– Чего она расшумелась-то? – подал голос чёрный ферзь с шахматной доски, когда Мария дематериализовалась.

– Заключила контракт с человеком, которому не принадлежит его душа. Теперь ей придётся поработать бесплатно. Кстати, тебе мат.

***

– А зачем он тебе? – тюремщик недоверчиво посмотрел на сидящую напротив Марию, потом на полупустую бутылку на столе. Почесал объёмистое, заросшее волосами пузо и подлил себе вина.

– Для работы, – демонесса задумчиво ковырнула ногтем в зубах. – Понимаешь, есть у меня один основной клиент, мы с ним уже ангел знает сколько сотрудничаем. Так вот, для него.

Тюремщик стянул шапку, попутно, как всегда, зацепившись ею за рожки.

– И зачем это твоему клиенту ангел?

– А вот это уже конфиденциальная информация. И нечего так гадко улыбаться, он не извращенец. В отличие от тебя.

Тюремщик хихикнул.

– Ну так как? Ты мне отдаёшь моего глупого братца, а я тебе годовой абонемент на бои умертвий. Что скажешь?

– Ну, не знаю…

– Вип-места.

– Если узнают, меня ж с работы попрут.

– Не узнают. Его навечно осудили, он теперь никому не понадобится.

– А если…

– И трёхгодичный запас черносмородиновой наливки.

– Уболтала.

Тяжко вздохнув, тюремщик поднялся из-за стола и поковылял к стеллажам с камнями. Некоторое время возился, отыскивая нужный камень. Наконец, перед Марией на стол лёг грубо обработанный сапфир размером с кулак. Изнутри камня шло слабое свечение.

– Всё равно я его через годик-другой в ломбард сдать планировал, – поделился тюремщик, откупоривая следующую бутылку.

– Ну и бардак тут у вас, – протянула Мария, разглядывая камень на свету. Внутри сапфира просматривалась маленькая сжавшаяся фигурка с крыльями за спиной.

– И не говори, – согласился тюремщик. – Иногда мне кажется, что вся наша шарага ещё не рухнула только благодаря Смерти. Он единственный, кто всегда соблюдает правила. Ты это… Про уговор не забудь. Бои умертвий и наливочка…

– Обижаешь, всё будет в лучшем виде!

Мария продолжала всматриваться в заключённого в камне ангела, пока не разглядела, что из-под его опущенных ресниц непрерывно капают слёзы. Тогда демонесса сжала камень в руке и, спешно попрощавшись с тюремщиком, дематериализовалась. Она даже мысли допустить не могла, что способна испытывать нечто подобное, поэтому не знала, что это ноющее чувство, возникшее в груди, называется состраданием.

***

Вот он, день открытия выставки. Я себя чувствую так, как будто это не мои картины висят вокруг на стенах. Словно я здесь вообще случайный гость. Хорошо одетые люди ходят по залу, придирчиво рассматривают мои творения, обмениваются длинными умными фразами и косятся на меня, как на некий чужеродный предмет в этой богемной тусовке. Кристина настаивала, чтобы я надел ужасный строгий костюм, но Мария неожиданно встала на мою защиту, и мне было позволено явиться на открытие собственной выставки в джинсах и рубашке. Чтобы придать своему облику больше «художественности», я даже намотал на шею безумный шарф Кристины. Периодически ко мне подходят люди, здороваются, выражают дежурное восхищение, заводят нудные разговоры. Пару раз я уловил краем уха что-то о своей непосредственности (видимо, большинство здесь присутствующих являются приверженцами костюмов).

Смотрю на «Ангела» и думаю об Энджи. Мария сказала, что всё скоро решится и теперь я должен только ждать.

– …наш постоянный клиент и мой хороший друг.

Я задумался и не заметил, как Мария начала представлять мне худощавого мужчину лет сорока. Хм, что-то новенькое. Несмотря на строгий и явно очень дорогой костюм, как у многих здесь, этот человек выделяется из общей массы. Виной тому длинные тёмные волосы, струящиеся по спине, и чуть раскосые глаза, выдающие азиатское происхождение.

– Рад знакомству, – мужчина без церемоний протягивает руку.

– Взаимно, – отвечаю на рукопожатие, немного смутившись, что не услышал имени собеседника.

– Интересная работа, – это он об «Ангеле». – Видите ли, я в некотором роде коллекционер. Собираю предметы современного искусства. Ваш «Ангел» занял бы достойное место в моей коллекции.

– Простите, но он не продаётся, – отвечаю я.

– Дело в том, что натурщиком для этой картины был человек, к которому Михаэль очень тепло относился, – вступает в разговор Мария, почему-то подмигнув мне. – «Ангел» дорог господину художнику, как память.

– Ах, как мило! – восклицает длинноволосый. Меня начинает раздражать эта компания, но я уговариваю себя терпеть и никому не грубить. – Михаэль, я хотел бы познакомить Вас кое с кем. Полагаю, этот человек, как никто другой, сможет оценить Ваше творение… Где же он?

Мужчина оглядывается, отыскивая среди посетителей своего знакомого. Высмотрев его, призывно взмахивает рукой. Не хочу ни с кем знакомиться, всё равно не запомню. Смотрю в пол, делая вид, что меня заинтересовал рисунок паркета. Снова выпадаю из разговора, но улавливаю обрывок фразы, касающейся меня.

– ... виновник сегодняшнего мероприятия. Это о нём я тебе рассказывал, Энджи.

Вскидываю голову и встречаюсь взглядом с лучащимися счастьем синими глазами. Дыхание перехватывает. Передо мной действительно Энджи. В костюме и галстуке, со сдержанной улыбкой на лице и безумной радостью в глазах.

– Энджи – мой помощник, – поясняет длинноволосый. – Вы, должно быть, знаете, что начинал я с торговли антиквариатом. Сейчас основной источник моих доходов, конечно, в другом, но антикварный бизнес я по-прежнему держу. Для души, так сказать. С ним-то Энджи мне и помогает с недавних пор.

Я стою, как парализованный, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. С Энджи, судя по всему, творится то же самое.

– Что ж, мы вас оставим, – как сквозь сон слышу голос Марии. – Нам нужно кое-что обсудить. Дела, дела…

Мария и длинноволосый тип удаляются. Внезапно Энджи хватает меня за руку и куда-то тащит. Наверное, люди недоумённо оглядываются нам вслед, но мне всё равно. Я могу думать только о его тонких горячих пальцах, сомкнутых на моём запястье.

Мы влетаем в дверь с надписью «Комната отдыха» и, как только эта дверь захлопывается за нами, Энджи бросается мне на шею. Прижавшись лицом к моей груди, он бормочет:

– Идиот. Какой же ты идиот! Как же я счастлив тебя видеть… Но ты полный кретин. Зачем ты с ней связался?!

Последнюю фразу он почти выкрикивает, вцепившись в мой шарф.

Чувствую, как лицо расползается в глупой улыбке.

– Согласен, это было не очень умно с моей стороны, – полагаю, теперь мне придётся выполнить свою часть соглашения с Марией, но почему-то это меня мало заботит. – Зато я снова вижу тебя.

Я целую Энджи, а он пытается сопротивляться, когда я начинаю его раздевать. Но сопротивляется он как-то неубедительно и очень быстро сдаётся.

– А если кто-то войдёт? – спрашивает он, разматывая мой шарф.

– Плевать.

***

– Мария, он просто чудо. Работает всего четыре дня, а я уже почти не представляю, как справлялся без него, – Виктор поднял глаза к потолку и сложил руки в шутливом молитвенном жесте. – Безмерно тебе благодарен. Но не верю, что ты нашла это сокровище только затем, чтобы удовлетворить мою пустяшную просьбу.

Демонесса и её клиент сидят в кабинете Марии и пьют чай.

– Да будет тебе, Виктор, – скромно потупилась хозяйка галереи. – Неужели я не могу захотеть просто порадовать тебя?

– Не можешь, – Виктор привычным жестом пригладил свои шикарные длинные волосы и строго посмотрел на собеседницу. – Сколько мы уже знакомы? Лет сто двадцать? Думаешь, я за это время не изучил твоё поведение? Рассказывай.

Мария вздохнула и отставила чашку.

– Ладно. Энджи – мой брат. А родне нужно помогать…

– Стоп, стоп, стоп, – скривился Виктор. – Сочинять будешь для дурачков вроде этого художника. Давай без импровизаций.

Мария одарила мужчину ослепительной улыбкой и продолжила:

– Он правда мой брат. Младшенький. Не спрашивай как, но так получилось, что он стал ангелом-хранителем Михаэля.

– В семье не без урода? – усмехнулся Виктор.

Мария снова вздохнула:

– Просто он оказался слишком впечатлительным для работы демона. В итоге эта впечатлительность сыграла с ним дурную шутку. Ты ведь слышал про закон о невмешательстве?

– Тот забавный закон, который запрещает ангелам вступать в прямой контакт с людьми, но позволяет это демонам?

– Он самый. Так вот, братишка нарушил этот закон, воспрепятствовав самоубийству подопечного. Там история довольно путаная получилась, его, в принципе, можно было отмазать. Но этот дурачок слишком сильно привязался к Михаэлю и, как следствие, совершил серьёзный промах. Уверена, что несознательно, но он передал человеку часть своей силы и за это был запечатан в камень.

– А теперь самое интересное, я правильно понимаю? – Виктор устроился в кресле поудобнее.

– Да, теперь самое интересное, – по выражению лица Марии можно было сделать вывод, что она вовсе не горит желанием рассказывать дальше. – От Смерти я узнала, что он полагает, будто мой глупый брат назвал Михаэлю своё Истинное Имя.

Брови Виктора взлетели вверх.

– Это серьёзно, – протянул он. – И ты решила…

– Да. Я подумала, что было бы здорово заполучить ангела в вечное рабство.

– Он же твой брат, – мужчина изобразил укоризненное выражение лица.

– Ну и что? – искренне удивилась демонесса. – Загвоздка была в том, что Смерть купировал воспоминания Михаэля. То есть для того, чтобы выудить Имя, мне нужно было заставить его вспомнить всё, что связано с Энджи. Что я с успехом и проделала. Мне казалось, дальше всё пойдёт само собой, но я жестоко ошиблась.

Мария сокрушённо покачала головой, её лицо приняло такое выражение, будто демонесса вот-вот разрыдается. Но Виктор слишком хорошо знал её повадки и не отреагировал на этот маленький спектакль. Через несколько секунд Мария продолжала, как ни в чём не бывало:

– Оказалось, Михаэль столь же глуп, как и мой брат. Он отдал Энджи свою душу. Представляешь? Просто взял и подарил. Так же неосознанно, но это не меняет сути. Он даром отдал свою душу!

– Так ли уж даром? – взгляд Виктора стал отрешённым, лицо смягчилось. – Энджи одарил Михаэля ангельской силой и назвал своё Имя, а тот отдал ему душу. У людей это называется любовью. Когда-то и я был способен на такие чувства…

– Ой, давай без этой романтической чепухи, – грубовато прервала его Мария. – Дальше рассказывать или уже неинтересно?

– Извини. Я слушаю.

– Итак, Михаэль не может распоряжаться своей душой, но меня об этом никто не предупредил. И я, как последняя идиотка, заключаю с ним контракт. Более того, система этот контракт пропускает! Но в слегка искажённом виде. Теперь, по договору, мною же заключённому, я обязуюсь предоставить Михаэлю возможность видеться с Энджи, а взамен получаю душу. Но только после того, как нынешний владелец от неё откажется.

– То есть, душа Михаэля достанется тебе только в том случае, если перестанет быть нужной Энджи?

– Именно. И ангел с ней, с душой, не так уж она ценна. Но не имея контроля над душой Михи, я не узнаю Истинного Имени Энджи. Добровольно-то господин художник ни за что не расколется.

Виктор некоторое время смотрел на Марию, а потом рассмеялся.

– Ну надо же! Моя демонесса практически за просто так помогла воссоединиться влюблённой парочке. Кому рассказать – не поверят.

– Я тебя умоляю, не распространяйся об этом.

– Так почему всё-таки ты привела Энджи ко мне?

Мария замялась.

– Видишь ли, мне нужно было как-то провести его по документам, чтобы в канцелярии не задавались лишними вопросами. И я вспомнила, что тебе нужна была помощь с антикварным бизнесом, вот и провела братика, как служебные расходы.

– Всё ясно, – улыбнувшись, Виктор протянул руку. Мария улыбнулась в ответ и устроилась на подлокотнике его кресла, пристроив руку мужчины у себя на талии.

– Меня посетила одна мысль. Была бы ты со мной на протяжении всех этих ста двадцати лет, если бы я не знал твоего Истинного Имени?

– Интересный вопрос. Никогда не задумывалась.

***

Мы с Михаэлем лежим, обнявшись, на ковре.

– То есть, – переспрашивает он. – Я твоей сестрице ничего не должен?

– Ничего. Ты заключил контракт с залогом души, которая тебе не принадлежит. Тебя могли бы привлечь за мошенничество, но здесь сестра выступила инициатором, поэтому считается, что она сама виновата.

– Круто.

Помолчав, он произносит:

– Понятия не имею, как это получилось, но я рад, что моя душа принадлежит тебе. У тебя лучше получится за ней присматривать.

– Глупый, – смеюсь я. – А если я захочу использовать её в корыстных целях?

– Во-первых, я тебе доверяю, – просто улыбается Миша. – А во-вторых, ты не посмеешь, потому что у меня есть козырь в виде твоего Имени.

Да, Истинное Имя для ангела или демона имеет то же значение, что душа для человека. Но я назвал ему своё Имя сознательно. Я чувствую, что Михаэля ждёт особенная судьба и, возможно, однажды моё имя ему очень поможет.

– Смотри-ка, – замечает Миша. – Ты в рубашке, я в брюках. Если бы мы были одним человеком, мы были бы полностью одеты.

– Ты такой забавный.

Глядя на него, не перестаю испытывать умиление. Не верится, что мы снова вместе. И ещё меньше верится в то, что мы можем быть вместе столько, сколько захотим.

– Получается, ты теперь человек?

Рука Михаэля проскальзывает мне под рубашку и гладит по спине.

– Не совсем, – отвечаю я. – Я безработный представитель мира тонких материй. В человеческой ипостаси.

– Проще говоря, почти человек.

– Ну, пусть будет почти. Как и ты.

Миша смотрит на меня удивлённо:

– Что значит, как и я?

– Ничего, – целую его и начинаю одеваться. – Нужно вернуться в зал, а то нехорошо получается. Сегодня открытие твоей выставки всё-таки.

– Ладно, дома расскажешь.

Обожаю его улыбку.


	5. Эпилог

Со дня открытия первой Мишиной выставки прошло три года. Конечно, он не стал в одночасье знаменитым, но определённый интерес художественной общественности к его работам появился. Тех денег, что платит мне Виктор (да, я по-прежнему работаю на него), нам вполне хватает, чтобы не бедствовать, поэтому Михаэль смог оставить работу в ночном клубе. Немногочисленные, но всё же имеющие место быть заказы, помощь в оценке и реставрации предметов антиквариата (снова спасибо Виктору) – вот чем он сейчас занимается.

Постепенно Миша начинает открывать в себе новые качества. Пока ещё это всё на уровне смутных ощущений, но сила, так неосторожно данная мною, начинает расцветать в нём. Поэтому я должен быть очень внимательным, чтобы вовремя научить его управляться с новыми способностями. Это тем сложнее, что я и сам толком не знаю, в чём они проявятся. Но я буду настороже, потому что ангельские канцеляристы не трогают нас до тех пор, пока мы не делаем ничего, что могло бы привлечь их внимание.

Как-то я сказал, что нам повезло, что Михаэль не назвал Марии моё Имя. На что он усмехнулся и ответил, что не смог бы воспроизвести этот набор звуков даже под пытками. Что ж, по мере роста силы Миша научится верно произносить моё Истинное Имя, и тогда мне уже никуда от него не деться, даже если захочу.

– Энджи! – голос Михи из спальни прерывает мои размышления. – Где мои носки? Я нашёл один чёрный и один зелёный в полосочку…

– Я что, ещё и за носками твоими следить должен? – иногда он начинает выводить меня из себя. – Полосатый положи на место, это мой!

Михаэль появляется в дверях, держа в каждой руке по носку.

– Фиговая из тебя жена, Ангел.

– Я, кстати, не напрашивался.

Забираю у него свой носок. Освободившейся рукой он притягивает меня к себе.

– Энджи, вот ты часто говоришь про какую-то непонятную ангельскую силу… А она точно не предполагает такого умения, как поиск одинаковых носков? Мне бы оно очень пригодилось.

Какой же он милый! Обнимаю его и…

– Эм… Миша, только не волнуйся.

Из спальни тянется цепочка носков, ползущих вслед за Михаэлем, выстраиваясь по цвету.

_to be continued? maybe…_


End file.
